


Never Even Kissed

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We've never kissed." Ian mumbles, not meeting Mandy's eye. "We've never kissed. We're not together. We just fuck. I didn't think you'd care."<br/>(Not about the kiss in 3x05)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Even Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, constructive criticism always welcome! I had Mandy 0.1 in mind when writing this, but really it takes place around the first time Mickey gets out of Juvie

"We've never kissed." Ian mumbles, not meeting Mandy's eye. "We've never kissed. We're not together. We just fuck. I didn't think you'd care."

"Not care? God of course I care!" Mandy hisses. They're both making sure to keep their voices low in case one of Mandy's brothers come home and aren't too drunk to understand them "My boyfriend is fucking my brother!"

"Jesus, keep your voice down! He'd freak out if he knew I was even talking to you about it."

"Well someone had to talk to me about it considering I just walked in on you two fucking like rabbits!" Mandy hesitates "Why didn't you tell me?" She asks, hurt leaking into her voice "I'm your best friend. He's my favorite brother. I mean, it's not like I'd ever tell dad, I'm not an idiot"

"You saw how he reacted, he just ran out. Do you really think he wanted to sit down and talk it out? I mean, WE barely talk about it." Ian mutters, running his fingers through his hair "Listen, just forget about it. It's not serious and it only happens once in awhile." 

"Not serious. Okay. Nothing is serious with Mickey. God, you two are both idiots, huh?" Mandy laughs and nudges Ian's shoulder with her own "Lets never talk about it again."

\------

Things went relatively back to normal after that. Mandy and Ian continued to date and Mickey and Ian continued to fuck. And Mandy pretended she didn't know it. 

Except it was hard to pretend that your boyfriend isn't fucking your brother when they both come out of your bother's room at the same time, with fucked up hair and reeking of sex.

"God, couldn't you have at least fixed you hair?" Mandy asks as soon as Ian sits down (and Mickey rushes out, of course) 

Ian just smirks are runs his fingers through his hair "Sorry" he says in the least sorry voice Mandy has ever heard. 

"I thought you said you guys have never kissed? I mean, hair doesn't get that fucked up without someone running their fingers through it."  
Mandy smirks at Ian's shocked look

"Do you really want to have this conversation?" Ian asks, eyebrow raised.

Mandy grimaces "good point." and continues watching tv. But now Ian's thinking. And god, he wants to tell someone! He wants to talk of the way Mickey tangles his finger in his hair so he can tug Ian closer to him. The way he licks into his mouth and bites at his lips.

But he can't. The only people who know about and him and Mickey are their siblings and that'd be awkward. He also doesn't want to make it out to be more than it is. It's just sex.

They don't even kiss.

\------

"Is that a hickey on your neck?" Mandy practically squeals when Ian gets to her house so they can hang out "Did Mickey give you that?"

Ian turns beet red before mumbling "We're not exclusive"

"So someone else gave you that?" Mandy asks as she steps off her porch so they can walk. When Ian guiltily shakes his head Mandy can't help but laugh "Jesus, he's even marking his territory now!"

"That, he's... It's not like that" Ian mutters "It's just sex."

"Just sex? You're still going with that one?" When Ian stays silent, Mandy sighs. "Whatever, I just hope you know what you're doing."

"It's not like we're together! We've never even kissed" Ian grumbles.

"Still? Damn." Mandy wraps spins in front of Ian so she can wrap her arms around his neck and peck him on the lips "There's always one Milkovich you can kiss."

Ian laughs and grabs her hand as they continue walking "You know what, Mandy? You deserve a boyfriend who'd rather kiss you than your brother"

"Don't I know it" Mandy sighs dramatically. "So, if you guys were to kiss, would you finally admit that it's more than just sex?"

Ian scoffs "Yeah, I'll call you when that happens. Don't hold your breath."

\------

It was a Sunday morning when Mandy walked into her living room to find Ian and Mickey lounging on the couch, watching the early morning cartoons. As per usual when all three of them accidently find themselves in the same room, Mickey is quickly out the back door mumbling about someone owing him money.

"You're here early." Mandy notices, tossing her purse on the coffee table before falling onto the couch, head in Ian's lap.

"I quess." He mutters, smoothing the hair off her forehead "Where were you last night"

Mandy smirks "Your house. You're not the only one has has a thing for best friends brothers"

Ian rolls his eyes "Why am I not surprised." 

"Hold up." Mandy pushes Ians hand off her forehead and sits up "How did you know I wasn't here last night? Did you spend the night with Mickey?" Mandy asks, a smile slowly growing

A small smiles plays on Ian's lips as he responds "Okay so maybe... Maybe it's not just sex."

Mandy's scream could shatter glass "YOU KISSED! Jesus, it only took you... what? 5 months?"

"More like a year" Ian mumbles sheepishly. 

"So what, am I going to be walking in on you two cuddling all the time now?" Mandy teases "I mean, it's better than walking in on you two having sex"

Ian rolls his eyes "First, we were not cuddling. We weren't even touching. Second, you only walked in on us fucking once. Get over it!"

"I still have nightmares." Mandy says seriously 

"Fuck off." Ian laughs. Because he can laugh, and joke around with his best friend, while kinda-sorta, not really, but totally dating her brother. Because it definitely wasn't just sex

Because they kissed.

\------

Friday Night:  
Ian and Mickey fall side by side on Mickey's bed, both panting whilst coming down from their highs. 

Once he can breathe, Ian sighs, knowing it's time for him to leave "Well, I should get going..." He mutters, pushing his sweat soaked hair off his forehead and standing to grab his clothes. Mickey rolls on his side to face him, a crinkle in his brow.

"No one's coming home tonight, you don't have to..." Mickey trails off, because god forbid he actually shows feelings

"Are you asking me to stay the night?" Ian tries to keep the shit-eating grin off his face, doesn't want to scare Mickey off.

"Jesus you don't have to be a fucking girl about it. Just stay or not. Whatever." Mickey mumbles, rolling onto his back.

Ian just rolls his eyes and crawls back onto Mickey's bed. Mickey rolls over to face Ian, his eyes instantly flicking to Ian's lips before he catches himself and moves them back up to Ian's eyes. But Ian see's it.

"You can kiss me, you know. I'm not the one who doesn't kiss" Ian murmurs, a smirk playing at his lips.

"God, you're such a fucking... such a..." Mickey interrupts himself to press his lips against Ian's. 

Ian couldn't stop the shit-eating grin when Mickey pulled away, even if he tried. "Don't make a big deal of it." Mickey mutters, about to turn away.

Ian grabs onto Mickey's shoulder and smirks at him "Only if you don't" He whispers, before pressing his mouth against Mickey's.


End file.
